Une nuit
by ArgentumPapilionem
Summary: Et si Blaise rencontrait Hermione dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Et si il avait une discussion avec Drago ? Et si il n'était pas si Serpentard que ça ?


Marchant dans les couloirs du château à cette heure tardive, je t'avais croisée toi et ta tignasse brune que tout le monde détestait moi le premier. Tu avais l'air, comme d'habitude totalement sûre de toi mais en même temps l'air un peu paumé. Etant donné que tu marchais dans ma direction, j'ai endossé mon rôle de méchant j'ai, relevé ma tête, bombé mon torse et pincé les lèvres ( Essayant plus d'imiter Drago qu'autre chose. ). En m'avançant vers toi je me suis aperçu que tu te dirigais vers la fosse aux serpents, au lieu d'arriver vers toi pour te lancer je ne sais quelle réplique que tu aurais très certainement oubliée la seconde d'après, je me suis caché. Tu es passée devant moi et tu as tourner la tête dans ma direction je ne sais pas si tu m'as vu, mais si c'est le cas tu m'as ignoré à un niveau que même Drago n'aurait pu atteindre. Je t'ai alors suivie car, rappelons-le, tu partais vers les dortoirs des Serpentards et si certains te tombaient dessus cela promettait d'être divertissant. Mais pourquoi allais-tu dans cette direction ? Tout le monde sais que le couloir qui mène aux dortoirs de Serpentards est tout bonnement infréquentable, surtout pour toi. Je te suivais dans les couloirs. Je te suivais alors et tu t'es arrêtée devant notre tableau et attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ? Le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître … Drago qui sorti sa tête en dehors regarda à droite puis à gauche et encore à droite, puis il te regarda toi de haut en bas t'attrapa par le bras et te fît entrer dans le dortoir. Et je suis rester planté là au moins deux bonnes minutes une expression perplexe sur le visage puis je me suis décidé à entrer déterminé de savoir ce que tu faisais là.

'' - Pur Sang-ai-je dis "

Le mur a disparu, je me préparais mentalement à la situation dans laquelle j'allais vous trouver, de la plus grotesque à la plus bizarre en passant par la plus choquante du monde j'entrais … Personne, pas l'ombre d'un serpent j'allais me mettre a apeller Drago mais je me ravisais ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez on est à Serpentard ici ! Drago entra l'air innocent. ( Ce qu'il n'est absolument pas ).

" -Zabini?

-Je te dérange peut-être ?! Dis-je le plus méchamment possible

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que Granger est ici

-Mais encore ?

-Mais oui bien sur rien de choquant invitons les Gryffondors dans notre dortoir ! Il ne manque plus que Potter et Weasley ! Ici c' est la fosse aux serpents et les gens comme elle ont les bouffes Drago !

-Zabini tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien !

-Oh si je comprends tu couches avec elle c'est ça ?! Non mais dit le ! Par Salazar qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-Zabini si tu pouvais la fermer 5 minutes s'il te plaît tu comprendrais que Granger est à moitié somnambule .

-Tu te fous de moi et elle est où la ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle vient ici et pas autre part ?

-Je ne sais pas moi tu crois que je suis devin ?!

-Bah je ne sais pas le grand Drago Malefoy qui possède déjà, a priori, tout les talents pourrais en plus tout deviner !

-Pourquoi tu hurles Zabini ? Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Dit moi !

-C'est du pur délire !

-Zabini ? "

Je me retournais tu venais d'entrer dans la pièce apportant le calme avec toi,

"-Hermione!

-Pourquoi hurlez-vous ainsi ?! Dit-elle en tapant du pied sur le sol elle était visiblement tout à fait consciente.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici ?

-Drago avait pu observer Blaise changer radicalement d'expression de visage à la vue de Granger.

-Mais Blaise c'est Drago que je viens voir.

-Lui ?

De-Oui. "

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux surpris qu'il ait autant d'intérêt pour une personne comme toi. Une personne qu'il insultait chaque jour sans relâche. Oui j'étais amoureux d'Hermione.

"-Lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne …

-Je ne sais pas Blaise cela me parais évident mes rêves me conduisent ici a chaque fois ils me poussent vers lui et je leurs obéis, j'ai envie de leurs obéir.

-Hermione … Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

-Blaise qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe ?

-Hermione cela va bientôt faire cinq ans et demi que nous sommes dans cette école cela va bientôt faire cinq ans et demi que Drago t'insulte tout les jours moi je t'ai regardée subir en silence j'essayais de dissuader Drago d'aller t'insulter et toi tu fais quoi tu lui tombes dans les bras comme ça ?!

-Blaise je n'ai jamais rien su de tout ça et je te remercie d'avoir fait ça pour moi mais j'aime vraiment Drago et cela fait trop longtemps que je souffre de ne pouvoir le voir et lui parler maintenant que c'est possible je ne veux aller nulle-part. Je suis désolée."

Et tu as tourner les talons me laissant ici en tête-à-tête avec mon cœur brisé.


End file.
